


El novio de Samwell Tarly

by Samanta69



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanta69/pseuds/Samanta69
Summary: -Buenas noches. ¿La casa Tarly?- preguntó la voz de Jon. Esa preciosa voz, profunda y varonil que le debilitaban las rodillas y le hacía un agujero en el estómago.-¡Woow!- escuchó a su hermana y fue inevitable para él no levantar la barbilla con orgullo. Más al ver la mirada de interés en los ojos de su madre, hermano y sorprendentemente de su padre.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	El novio de Samwell Tarly

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos y es que apenas comencé a leer de esta bella pareja y me encantó. Los amo. ASi que espero seguir escribiendo de ellos en un futuro. Mientras tanto espero le den una oportunidad a este trabajo y me dejen algún comentario para saber que opinan, pues es importante para mi sus observaciones. Nos leemos abajo.

Miro de nueva cuenta la mesa ya servida, revisando que no hubiera alguna cosa fuera de su lugar. Para su tranquilidad todos los cubiertos se encontraban alineados, las botellas de vino y cerveza de su padre y hermano respectivamente, estaban en sus lugares y el mantel se encontraba bien extendido por la superficie, sin ninguna mancha o imperfección.

Todo estaba excelente. Con una sonrisa asintió satisfecho ante sus esfuerzos para hacer de esta noche una noche perfecta.

-Sam, querido, las cosas no van a moverse o desaparecer, solo porque dejes de revisarlas cada 5 minutos-, habló su dulce madre con el cariño habitual en su tierna y acogedora voz, mientras salía de la cocina, para entrar al amplio comedor de paredes marrones y mesa de vidrio y forja. En sus pálidas manos llevaba una cazuela con el delicioso estofado que entre ella y él hicieron para la cena que lo tenía tan nervioso.

-Supongo que tienes razón-, dijo avergonzado, para después tomar la cazuela en sus propias manos y ponerla con torpeza en el centro de la mesa. Por suerte sólo movió una copa de su lugar, la cual de inmediato recogido y reacomodo, dejando de paso sus huellas impresas en el vidrio y unas pequeñas manchas de sudor- Lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato con su madre la cual miro todo aquel acto de torpeza, con una tenue sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Oh, Sam, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien-, le alentó con entusiasmo y con cuidado tomó las manos de su hijo mayor, las cuales temblaban de manera impresionante, de la misma forma que se encontraban bañadas en sudor.

-Es solo que es la primera vez que Jon viene a la casa y los conocerá a todos, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión-, bajo la mirada al suelo, para que su madre no viera la preocupación y temor en sus ojos claros.

-Prometo que me esforzare para que eso no suceda-, dijo, mientras su pulgar dejaba tiernas caricias circulares por el dorso de las manos de Sam- Nadie te va a avergonzar- 

-Aparte de sí mismo- dijo burlón su hermano, entrando en escena. Paso aun lado suyo, dando un ligero empujón al hombro regordete de Sam, para luego tomar asiento al lado izquierdo del asiento del monarca. 

-Aún no me creo que Sam tenga novio, quiero decir es Sam- dijo su pequeña hermana, que iba justo detrás del varón menor y al igual que este tomo asiento.

-Apuesto que es igual de horrible que nuestro gordo hermano- 

Sam mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. -Jon horrible- negó con la cabeza. -Decir eso es una blasfemia- pensó, mirando a sus hermanos como si fueran realmente tontos.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos!- Demandó la madre de los tres- Se van a comportar, no quiero que arruinen esto a su hermano. ¿Entendió?

-Sí mamá- dijo cabizbaja la pequeña dama de la casa.

-Deja que los niños se diviertan mujer- habló el patriarca, yendo directo a la cabecera de la mesa para sentarse. Su esposa tomó asiento a su derecha, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de reproche-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendrá esperando ese novio tuyo?- preguntó con el desprecio goteando de su voz.

-Hace media hora salió de su trabajo. Seguro no tarda mucho en llegar- susurró, mientras se encogía en su propio cuerpo al ser el punto de atención de su padre, provocando que se viera más esponjoso de lo que era..

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, sin que Jon apareciera, tiempo en el cual Sam, continuó parado con torpeza al centro del comedor. Su padre jamás dejó de mirarlo, con el asco pintado en su rostro. Su madre hablaba con su hermana de manera amena y su hermano tomaba su cerveza en silencio.

Y luego el timbre sonó y él se vio suspirando aliviado. Deseaba ya besar esos labios rosados y sentir el musculoso brazo de Jon sobre sus hombros, el cual le daría la fuerza para enfrentar esa cena familiar. 

Antes de dar el primer paso para ir a abrir la puerta principal a su novio, su hermana ya se había parado de un salto y paso corriendo a su lado, gritando -¡ Yo abro!- mientras desaparecía en la sala, con dirección a la entrada.

Unos segundos y se escuchó la puerta abrirse. 

-Buenas noches. ¿La casa Tarly?- preguntó la voz de Jon. Esa preciosa voz, profunda y varonil que le debilitaban las rodillas y le hacía un agujero en el estómago.

-¡Woow!- escuchó a su hermana y fue inevitable para él no levantar la barbilla con orgullo. Más al ver la mirada de interés en los ojos de su madre, hermano y sorprendentemente de su padre.

-¿Está Sam?- le escuchó preguntar, luego de no recibir contestación y Sam sonrió ante la idea de que su hermana había quedado muda ante la imagen de su novio. No es que la culpara, el mismo se había quedado sin habla, la primera vez que lo había visto. 

Y es que Jon Snow era quizás el hombre más hermoso y sexy que había conocido. Con esos preciosos ojos de lobo plomizos, cabello de acero negro, retorcido en rizos despeinados, piel igual a su apellido. Pálida, blanca y pura, que ante sus besos, succiones y agarres se ponía roja, morada o rosada. Todo dependiendo de la fuerza con que la tomará. Jon con su cara de muñeca, con pestañas largas y con el cuerpo capaz de despertar la más ardiente lujuria.

-En el c-comedor- la voz de su hermana tembló y se rompió en varias partes de su oración.

-¿Puedo pasar?- 

-C-claro, adelante- se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y dos pares de pasos. Sam se giró para verlos al entrar. Su hermana apareció primero en el comedor. Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada escéptica fue a sentarse a su lugar, alertando al resto de su familia con su comportamiento. Más aquella alarma se esfumó cual humo por el viento, cuando Jon entró en la habitación.   
Sam tragó saliva. Jon se veía tan bien enfundado en esos pantalones de mezclilla entallados, que solo resaltan esos muslos fibrosos que el tantas veces tuvo alrededor de sus anchas caderas. Una chaqueta negra desabrochada dejaba ver un pecho y abdomen musculoso bajo una camisa negra lisa.

Y luego estuvo esa preciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y arrugas alrededor de esos ojos grisáceos. 

Un par de pasos y los labios que ansiaba tener se unieron a los suyos en un beso recatado pero no por eso con menos amor. 

-Hola Sam- susurró a través de esa sonrisa de lobo. 

-Hola Jon- habló con adoración, aquella que está reservada sólo cuando hablaba con Jon o de Jon. Ante su saludo, Sam se vio recompensado con una pálida mano sosteniendo la suya. Un suspiro enamorado y se giró a enfrentar a su familia. -Familia, este es Jon Snow, mi novio- que bien se sintió decir eso. Más al recibir aquellas miradas sorprendidas y mandíbulas flojas. 

Jon soltó su mano y fue donde el patriarca, el cual de manera automática se paró de su asiento para estrechar la mano con Jon, el cual le dio un firme apretón- Un placer- y así saludo a toda su familia y luego fue a sentarse al lado de Sam, que a su vez estaba al lado de su madre.

La comida se sirvió en silencio, más luego de unos minutos su padre comenzó la conversación.

-Me suena tu nombre- dijo mirando a Jon, mientras esté comía con movimientos elegantes.

-Seguro sea por mi tío Nedd Stark-

-¿Tu tío es Nedd Stark?- preguntó conmocionado y ante el asentimiento del pelinegro, sus ojos brillaron al formularse una idea de negocios en su cabeza. 

Y así pasó la noche. Con su padre charlando con Jon sobre negocios y finanzas. Con su hermano hablando de sus respectivos grupos de esgrima. Su hermana mirando con ojos soñadores a su novio y su madre con una mirada llena de orgullo.

Mientras tanto Jon buscaba cualquier oportunidad para engrandecer a Sam. Respondiendo a cualquier pregunta con: -Sam sabe mucho más del tema-   
-Sam es mucho más brillante-   
-Sam saca mejores calificaciones-   
-Sam tiene un futuro brillante-  
-Sam irá a las mejores universidades- y etcétera. Todo mientras sujetaba su mano, o rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, dándole un abrazo cariñoso o incluso dejando más de un beso en sus mejillas redondas y regordetas.

La cena terminó con su familia adorando a Snow y su novio acaramelado a su alrededor.  
Sam por primera vez sonrió durante toda una cena familiar y luego vino el comentario que sabía que su padre haría una vez conociera al sobrino de los stark.

-¿Cómo es que un joven tan sorprendente como tu, terminó como pareja de alguien tan mediocre?- aquel comentario hizo desaparecer la sonrisa tanto de Sam como de Jon.

-¡Randyll!- protestó la señora Tarly.

-No lo sé, supongo que esa respuesta la tiene Sam- dijo con rostro sereno, sorprendiendo al monarca de la casa- Y bien amor- susurró con dulzura, mientras Sam lo miraba con el corazón desbocado- ¿Que hizo este testarudo chico para tener la suerte de que lo quisieras tanto?

-Esa es mi linea Jon- dijo el hijo mayor de los Tarly, con una sonrisa enamorada. 

-¿No son adorables?- comentó la madre de Sam, al mirar la escena y el resto de la familia no supo qué contestar. Aún no comprendían como ese par podrían ser pareja. Pero ese era su problema, el amor estaba ahí, de ambas partes, lástima que fueran tan ciegos para no verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado, favor de dejar un comentario y si no, una opinión o comentario constructivo me serviría mucho.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
